Worst Date Ever
by Umi Pryde
Summary: Can Amanda and Kurt get past the prejudice? If they can just get past the hardest hurdle - an actual date - while dealing with the other mutants and people they might just have a chance. This is the story of their first date after Shadowdance.
1. Chapter One

**Worst Date Ever**

LJ prompt: Past

This story can be read as a sequel to my oneshot _Ready in a Second_, but you don't need to have read it to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or characters, Marvel does. I make no profit from this fic, it was just written for fun.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_--bamf--_

"Whoa," Amanda said taking a moment to steady herself.

"You'll get used to dat soon enough," Kurt smiled offering her his arm. "Vat movie vould you like to see?"

"Oh, I don't care, just nothing lovey-dovey or sappy. My mom always drags me to those, it's torture. I prefer action and comedy films." she told him taking his arm trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. She wondered if Kurt was too, because with his holloinducer she couldn't tell.

"Oh yeah I agree, action and comedies are the best, totally," Kurt said as they reached the ticket line. He bought the tickets to the newest action thriller and Amanda bought the popcorn and drinks. The movie was already seating so they got in line to get their ticket stubs torn off and be "ushered" to the right theater room. In other words, the guy tore the ticket while completely ignoring the ripline and pointed in the general direction of left or right, in their case right, and told them it was the sixth door on that left.

"I think I've seen dat guy before." Kurt pondered allowed as they headed down the hallway.

"His name is Doug, he's a freshman but he takes a lot of advanced classes."

"Oh, ja, I remember now! Douglas Ramsey, he's a friend of Kitty's."

Amanda gave him a quiet smile. They reached the door to their movie room and Kurt held it open for her and made a dorkish bow gesture to usher her in ahead. Amanda couldn't help but laugh at him. She brushed her hair back behind her ears and over her shoulder as she passed him. Kurt grinned as he turned and followed in behind her.

"Vhere shall ve sit?" he asked her as they rounded the corner of the wall that separated the entrance walkway and the stairs. The place was packed, even for an afternoon showing, Kurt eased himself closer to Amanda and tucked his tail closer to his legs.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Amanda asked observing him curiously, she knew he had to be careful in huge crowds, but coming to the movies had been his idea so she didn't think it would be a problem.

"Huh?! Oh! Ja, sheur gut. I think I see some seats up there." he replied sheepishly, pointing up the stairs to a small section of chairs that had remarkably managed to remain unoccupied with this size of crowd.

"I wonder why people seem to be avoiding sitting here?" Amanda asked as they pulled down their fake red velvet cushioned chairs and got relaxed to watch things blow up and people run screaming.

Kurt was just about to agree with her about it being odd a section of seating was left empty when suddenly someone began speaking from the floor below just behind them. Kurt moaned, he recognized the voice instantly.

"Yo,looks like the cleaning crew didn't get all the popcorn from the floor. Hey Pietro can you spare some-" Todd cut off as he popped up and instead of facing Pietro, like he had expected to, he was staring at Amanda and Kurt instead.

"Ugh, hey Todd." Amanda forced a smile on her face.

"Vat do you think you're doing here Toad?" Kurt demanded. The last thing he wanted to deal with on his date was the brotherhood. He wanted this night to go smoothly, and if the brotherhood were anywhere in sight, there was no possible way he'd even get close that kind of an outcome.

"Well duh fur-ball, we're all here to watch the movie." Came a quick response from the aisle edge of the row Amanda and Kurt were sitting in.

"Hey blue, whose your date? She's a cutie." Tabitha winked as she pulled Pietro into the row behind her and took a seat next to Amanda.

Kurt had a very bad feeling about all of this. If Todd, Pietro, and Tabitha were here then that meant that Freddy wouldn't be too far behind them, and that instantly made him realize why this section of seating had been left alone by the rest of the audience. He wondered if he should just take Amanda somewhere else now. Different scenarios were running through his head, none of which were very romantic.

"I'm Amanda Sefton." Amanda replied, giving Kurt a glance out of the corner of her eyes. She wondered why he hadn't introduced her.

"Cool, I'm Tabitha, or you can just call me Boom Boom."

"Oh, are you a mutant too?"

"If she weren't do you think we'd let her drag us here?" Pietro quickly retorted. "Where's Blob with the snacks, I thought he was right behind us."

"He was," Tabitha replied elbowing him in his arm, "You're the one who had to dash here. As if the seats were going anywhere. That's why we left Todd here in the first place."

Pietro huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Amanda and Kurt turned to each other, Kurt was completely distraught but began to feel better when he noticed Amanda biting her lips trying not to burst out laughing.

"Sure, laugh now, but I doubt we're going to be able to enjoy the movie vith them here."

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

--

Forty minutes later Kurt was leaning against the wall by the girl's restroom texting on his cell phone. There had been a large and messy popcorn fight and the two had decided to leave before the other mutants, who had of course started it all, got them into trouble. Kurt still couldn't believe Tabitha had the gull to set all those small bombs of hers into other people's popcorn bags.

Amanda walked out of the doors. Kurt clicked his phone closed.

"I think I got all the popcorn out, but my hair is all sticky now." she giggled. Kurt tried his best to smile.

"I tried to varn you, I'm sorry-"  
"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault those guys started throwing their popcorn everywhere."

"Vell since the movie vas ruined, vould you like to try going somevhere else?" Kurt asked sheepishly running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Amanda asked as they began to head out of the movie theater. Kurt had this one figured out at least. While Amanda had been in the bathroom cleaning out her hair, he had texted Kitty. He was depressed by what had happened and didn't want to end the date on a bad note. She had been helpful, since she had experience with the brotherhood ruining her dates with Lance, and had cheered him up and even gave him a helpful suggestion for another place to go on their date.

"Do you like miniature golf?" Kurt asked Amanda, hoping that she did. It would something else they would have in common.


	2. Chapter Two

**Worst Date Ever**

**Chapter Two**

_--bamf--_

"Is it all right if ve walk the rest of the vay there?" Kurt asked Amanda as soon as they teleported into a back alley of a street only a few blocks away from the miniature golf place.

"I don't mind." Amanda said pulling her arm around his. She giggled slightly as his fur touched her skin. Even though she couldn't see it, she was glad he no longer flinched away from her touch. Kurt was still wearing the same placid smile he had been since they left the movie theatre.

The two of them walked in silence all the way to their destination.

Kurt paid for the basic admissions at the front gate.

"Have you ever been to All Gear before?" the cashier said trying to make friendly conversation.

"Ja." Kurt replied at the same time Amanda replied "No."

They turned to each other and laughed.

"I thought you said you liked miniature golf."

"I said I would like to play, just because I've never done it before doesn't mean I won't enjoy it." Amanda replied as the cashier passed them their paper bracelets.

"You'll have to pay extra if you want to drive the go-karts or use the climbing wall inside." He informed them.

Kurt and Amanda went up and got their clubs and balls.

"What color golf ball would you like?" the young woman behind the counter asked them with a smile.

"Blue for me." Amanda replied immediately giving Kurt a quick wink.

"I'll take red." Kurt said winking back at Amanda, who blushed slightly, fully aware that she was wearing a red top.

They went along the course, not really keeping score, but just having fun trying to get the ball into the hole. Their conversation, both realized, was more encouragement on their swings than anything of real importance. They were done with the course before either of them was ready to call the date quits, even if it wasn't going too well.

"Hey that go-kart course looks fun." Amanda suggested, "I'll cover the payment if you care to race me."

"Oh, you're on." Kurt said eager to continue on with the evening. He wanted as much time with Amanda as he could get.

"You look cute in that helmet." Kurt teased Amanda as she latched her helmet on her head and got buckled into her kart.

"Good," Amanda smiled back, "Maybe I'll keep you so distracted on the course you'll lose."

"You wish." Kurt replied as they hit the gas and started along the track.

Kurt knew the race was just between the two of them, but that didn't exclude the fact that there were four other people driving on the track. He hadn't paid much attention to them when he and Amanda climbed into the last two in the line-up, but as he approached the first car in front of him he quickly realized who was racing alongside him.

Jubilee was struggling to keep her kart going in a straight line and didn't even notice Kurt pass alongside her.

"Hey Bobby! Move it!" A familiar voice shouted in front of Kurt.

"Oh man, not here." He sighed aloud to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like the new mutants, he was just fully aware of their lack of self control when it came to situations like this one. Kurt silently hoped they wouldn't start using their powers, they were dangerous enough without the use of them. With them would cause a whole different problem altogether.

He quickly looked at the other karts in front of him. He couldn't see the drivers well enough, but he figured out the one in the lead was Sam because he was the best driver out of all the new mutants and was always in control, just like he was now. Kurt figured it came from his experience of driving tractors on his family's farm. _At least one other person on the track would be displaying some form of self-control_, Kurt thought.

"Hey Kurt," Amanda shouted pulling up beside him, "Pay attention!" she started to speed up past him.

Kurt hit his gas harder. "Beating me isn't going to be that easy!"

They rounded the next turn together, side by side. Each of them kept glancing from the other to the track in front of them. A smile crept onto Kurt's face, he was having fun and beginning to enjoy himself fully on this date again.

The feeling didn't last too long when a sudden ray of energy shot between the two karts. Kurt knew it was Jubilee, he just couldn't believe she'd resort to using her powers. The sound of skidding tires drew his attention to his left where Amanda, who clearly had been startled by the bright ray, had swerved to her left and was heading for the hay stacks that lined the track barrier. She swerved again to her right, trying not to crash but she came to far in towards the center. Jubilee's ray tagged the back end of her kart. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes as he looked on behind his shoulder as Amanda swirled across the track in circles until she collided into the hay.

"SORRY!" Kurt heard Jubilee shout as she passed Amanda, "That wasn't aimed at you!"

Kurt wanted to shout that it shouldn't have been aimed at anyone but he had turned back to the course in front of him at that moment and had problems of his own to deal with. Apparently Bobby had tried to catch Sam off guard by using his powers to create an ice loop in the track. Kurt hit his break but it was too late, he began sliding up it but didn't have enough momentum and he soon found himself falling, upside down, towards the ground.

Kurt teleported out of the kart and onto the track just before his kart crashed to the ground.

"Dat vas close." he sighed but jumped at the sudden squeal from Jubilee coming up behind him.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" she shouted. Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He jumped back towards the edge of the track and let her pass. She used her powers and blasted the ice loop away causing it to explode and send ice shards all over the place. Kurt ducked and hit the ground. After a moment he looked up and saw that Amanda was still in her kart stuck in the hay.

"AMANDA!"

Kurt couldn't tell if she was moving from where he was at, he instinctively teleported himself over to her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Worst Date Ever**

**Chapter Three**

_--bamf--_

Kurt ported right beside Amanda.

"Amanda, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Huh?... Oh, yeah, just a little dazed from the spinning" Amanda informed him with a smile. Kurt couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to deal with on their date was any form of personal injury. Not that all of this was much better.

"Let's get you out of this." Kurt said reaching out and grabbing onto her arm. He then helped her stand up and out of the kart.

"Thanks," Amanda said but Kurt didn't reply, he was distracted by the sight of a very large and angry looking man heading their way.

"Oh no!" Kurt sighed then quickly looked towards the end of the course where the others were getting out of their own karts with several workers approaching them. Kurt didn't even ask he just ported himself and Amanda over to them.

_-- bamf --_

"Whoa," Amanda swayed into him, "A little warning next time." she requested still dizzy from the crash. Kurt didn't have time to apologize.

"You kids are in a lot of trouble." one worker said wearing the same expression as the owner had.

"We're sorry," the young mutants all said together.

"It was just some harmless fun." Bobby added. Kurt silently wished he was close enough to smack him on the backside of his head. This was no time for jokes.

"Harmless," The owner shouted from behind them. Everyone turned around and faced him. "You wrecked the course, ruined a perfectly good go-kart, and made those two crash!" He pointed at Kurt and Amanda. Amanda grabbed hold of and squeezed Kurt's hand but otherwise remained silent.

"They are sorry," Kurt began looking at the new mutants but a worker cut him off before he could continue speaking.

"I've heard about you, what you are. It's all over the news about what a nuisance you mutants are to the rest of us."

"Yeah." a few other works voiced with him.

"That's enough," The owner broke up the conversation, he took a quick look at all the teens, "You're lucky no one was hurt or I wouldn't hesitate to call the cops. But, since the only thing you damaged was my course, how about you all clear and clean it up and we'll call it even."

"Yes, that vould be great. Thank you." Kurt responded. The other mutants just nodded and then with a look from Kurt they headed down the track to clean up the mess they had made with their powers.

"It should go without saying, but none of you are welcome to come back here." the owner voiced and then headed away from the track towards the main building leaveing the teens with the unfriendly workers to give them orders on what need to be done.

It took a long time but eventually the work was over and Kurt, Amanda and the others were then escorted out to the main entrance by a security guard.

"I'd like to vait here vith them until Storm arrives to pick them up. Is dat alright?" Kurt asked Amanda. She nodded.

"It's okay, I understand."

Fifteen minutes later they were waving good bye to Storm as she drove off with the others grumbling in the backseats of the X-Van.

Kurt and Amanda began walking together along the sidewalk. After a few moments Amanda slipped her hand around Kurt's effectively gaining his attention.

"You know, I don't think I like miniature golf after all." Amanda said with a sly smile. Kurt tried to give one back but he was too depressed and just turned his head away from her and kept walking forward in silence.

It didn't take too much longer before Amanda's cellphone went off and her parents saying they wanted her to come home. Apparently, they had made the news with the incident with the go-karts.

"It'll be okay," Amanda tried to assure Kurt who looked worried, "I'll explain it was the others who started the mess with their powers, not you." She put her phone back in her pocket then once again joined hands with him.

_-- bamf --_

Kurt and Amanda appeared just in front of Amanda's houses front steps. The porch light was on waiting for Amanda. Kurt knew the night was over and he wished he could turn back time and make it go better.

"This has to be your vorst date ever," Kurt hunched his shoulders in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. The night hadn't gone the way he had planned and he knew it was nothing close to what Amanda had planned on.

"Yeah," Amanda laughed, Kurt hunched his shoulders more. "So, when's our next one?" she asked giving him a warm smile. Kurt didn't know what to say, that wasn't at all what he was expecting to hear from her.

Amanda stared at Kurt expectantly.

"You still want to go out with me?" Kurt blurted out, "Even after the chaos of tonight?"

Amanda laughed again.  
"Of course I do. I like you, including the fact that you're a mutant. And if that means that I have to get used to a life that is anything but normal, I'm all for it. So long as you don't mind letting me experience it with you." Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Amanda smiled up at him.

"I don't mind." Kurt smiled back at her. He leaned forward and together they shared their first kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, I had the ending done when I first came up with this idea and then I had to start it and get it to the point that the ending would make some remote sense. Hopefully, for those who have read my oneshot _Ready in a Second_, you think that this was an adequate sequel.

I look forward to your reviews and comments, thanks for reading! - umi


End file.
